FROZEN
by Pocket Rat
Summary: I really enjoyed writing this! Your regular BV story. I hope you like it!


FROZEN  
  
Pocket Rat: I don't wanna!  
  
Vegeta: Say it.Or I'll have to kill you.  
  
Pocket Rat: Whatcha gonna do? Poke me with your hair?  
  
Vegeta: Oh not that.Starts charging ki  
  
Pocket Rat: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! I don't own DBZ or Madonna's song Frozen!! Don't kill me!!!  
  
%$@!#@!#$@#$#  
  
# You only see what your eyes want to see  
How can life be what you want it to be?  
Your frozen, when your hearts not open..  
  
You're so consumed with how much you get  
  
You waste your time with hate and regret  
  
Your broken, when your hearts not open #  
  
"ONNA!!! Onna, get down here and fix the gravity machine!!!...Onna?" Vegeta stood at the bottom of the steps, confused. The onna always had a snappy come back. HE raised his eyebrow, and trudged up the stairs. He was about to slam her door open when he heard muffled sound of someone crying. So he quietly opened her bedroom door and walked in.  
  
"Onna?" He asked the air. Bulma's head looked up from her pillow. Her eyes were puffy and red, like she'd been crying for a long time.  
  
"V.Vegeta? What're you doing in here?  
  
" I need you to fix the gravity machine..Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine just fine." Vegeta didn't believe her. One of her eyes was not only red, but had a bruise on it, like someone had hit her.  
  
"What happened to your eye?" He asked her.  
  
"What this? Oh, I was working in my lab and I hit it with my wrench."  
  
"..He hit you didn't he?" Vegeta had looked straight through her lies and saw the truth. Bulma bit her lip and nodded. Vegeta sighed and sat down next to her on the bed. "Why do you let him do that to you, Onna?" ' If you were mine, I'd never hurt you..Where'd THAT come from??' Vegeta looked at the ground. He felt something on his shoulder. He looked and saw Bulma had laid her head on his shoulder. Shocked, he was silent.  
  
"Vegeta.why'd you say that?"  
  
"N.no reason." Bulma grabbed his chin and pulled his face towards hers, staring deeply into his coal black eyes.the eyes that held so many secrets. Vegeta started breathing heavily, when it happened. He pressed his lips ferociously against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back, letting him push her back on the bed. Vegeta started moving his lips away from hers, down to her neck.  
  
"Vegeta!" Bulma gasped. Vegeta looked up at her, cocking his head toward the right a little.  
  
"I'm new to this." Bulma said sheepishly. Vegeta smirked.  
  
"Don't worry, Onna." Vegeta said unbuttoning her shirt." I'm always VERY careful."  
  
!#!$!$!#@!#$$!#  
  
Silence filled the room as the lovers just moments before got dressed.  
  
"Vegeta," Bulma said, wrapping her arms around his neck. " Thank you." The last part she whispered into his ear, before nibbling on it. Vegeta just pushed her off.  
  
" Vegeta.?" Bulma said placing her hands on his shoulders.  
  
"Get off of me, Onna!!" Vegeta said pushing her off again. This time Bulma looked hurt.  
  
"Vegeta."  
  
"Onna, will you stop whining!?! What we just did was nothing!!! It meant nothing to me and it shouldn't to you!!!" With that said, Vegeta stormed out, leaving Bulma alone to cry again.  
  
#Mmmmmmhmmmmmmm  
If I could melt your heart  
Mmmmmhmmmmmmmm  
We'd never be apart.  
Mmmmmmmhmmmmmm  
Give yourself to me  
Mmmmmmhmmmmmmm  
You hold the key # !@#!@#!#$!@#$!#$!#$@!  
  
3 months later.  
  
"Oh no."Bulma moaned looking at the pregnancy test again. She checked the box to see if she read it wrong. Nope. The test showed positive.  
  
"How am I supposed to tell Vegeta?" She muttered, walking into the hall.  
  
"Tell me what?" Bulma turned around shocked to see Vegeta behind her. ' Well, Bulma, it now or never'  
  
"Vegeta, you know what happened between us about 3 months ago?" Vegeta nodded. Taking a deep breath, Bulma announced: " I'm with child.." Bulma didn't see him till after the baby was born.  
  
# Now there's no point in placing the blame  
And you should know I suffer the same  
If I lose you,  
My heart will be broken.  
Love is a bird she needs to fly  
Let all the pain inside of you die  
Your frozen when your hearts not open #  
  
!#@!#$!#$!#$@!$#!  
  
Bulma sat in the rocking chair rocking tiny baby Trunks, who was fast asleep. She could have sworn she felt someone watching her, but that was no problem to her. A dark shape developed into view behind her.  
  
"That the brat?" Bulma whipped her head and ,sure enough, the Saijyan Prince himself stood behind her.  
  
"What the f*** are you doing here?!?!" Bulma asked with such fierceness she could have scared a bear.  
  
"I could have sworn that I lived here." Vegeta replied arrogantly.  
  
"Well, you don't anymore."  
  
"I beg to differ."  
  
" You don't beg for anything!!"  
  
"I'd beg for you." Vegeta retorted. Bulma looked shocked.  
  
"Are you lying??" Vegeta shook his head. "Oh Vegeta!!!" Bulma said throwing an arm around Vegeta's neck. And Vegeta gave a genuine smile. He was home.  
  
# Mmmmmhmmmmmm  
If I could melt your heart  
Mmmmmmhmmmmmm  
We'd never be apart  
Mmmmhmmmmmmm  
Give yourself to me  
Mmmmmhmmmmmm  
You hold the key  
  
You only see what your eyes want to see  
How can life be what you want it to be?  
Your frozen, when your hearts not open  
  
Mmmmhmmmmmmmm  
If I could melt your heart  
Mmmmhmmmmmmmm  
We'd never be apart  
Mmmmmmhmmmmm  
Give yourself to me  
Mmmmhmmmmm  
You hold the keeeeeeeeeey  
  
If I could melt your heart  
Mmmmmhmmmmmm  
We'd never be apart  
Mmmmmhmmmmm  
Give yourself to me  
Mmmmmhmmmmmmm  
You hold the key  
  
If I could melt your heart.. #  
  
THE END  
  
Pocket Rat: So what'd you think?!?! You know what button to crush *tee hee * 


End file.
